as sweet as you: secret punk readerX2P England
by HETALunatic
Summary: this is once again the same boring old story I've been throwing at you since I started writing. this time it's the story of Shy!reader-chan's older sister and Oliver.
1. Chapter 1

**you have a fascination with blood, gore, neon-colored punk clothing, and a unique taste in music, which some people would consider wrong... alright, most people...**

**you are trying to disguise that side as much as needed to pass as a normal guardian for your sister and you are not about to let her go around sleeping with strangers. of coarse, since you are also just a normal pair of sisters you tend to fight and when the opportunity arises to make her suffer for lying to you and sleeping around with some strange guy she barely knew, in a way only a sister can make you suffer, you gladly accept it. but why can't you get the brother of your sister's boyfriend out of your head?**

"Ugh, the moment I get home she is dead!" you muttered angrily, while driving home.

You were just going out to get some groceries for whatever you would deem worthy as diner for that evening, but what you just heard had made you seriously consider spiking your sister's food.

Your parents were pretty much always away for work, so you had been the one raising your sister since your were about 15. in the beginning you denied any sort of responsibility, trying to somehow get your parents' attention back. You got your ears pierced and dyed your hair until it looked like you would have had to strangle a unicorn and take it's mane to get that hair-color, but they didn't even seem to mind.

Eventually you gave up and tried to be a good "parent" for your sister, who had grown impossibly introverted and considered her best friend a better sister than you. You often regretted your relationship, but whenever you told yourself you'd change you came face to face with her and your natural instincts started to kick in. you both cared for each other in a way not many siblings could say, you just couldn't spend more than half an hour together without fighting.

You still loved the same kind of clothing, movies, and music most people found inappropriate, but you dressed and behaved just boring enough to be considered decent.

Your sister was a highschooler now, while you had just gotten out of college and were figuring out what to do with the rest of your life.

Last saturday she had a sleepover with her best friend. "nothing strange," you thought, letting her grab her stuff and go. The next day she came back with bright red cheeks (from the cold, you figured) and traces of make-up.

Nothing strange about two girls messing with make-up on their sleepover on a saturday, so you had passed it all of as another normal weekend, which you yourself had spend with watching horror-flicks and supernatural all night, just to get a lack of sleep and a hangover all sunday.

Monday was never your favorite day, so you went to work ignoring the last traces of your well spend saturday and went to do the regular groceries after that. You passed the isle where you knew they had just about everything to make a dentist cry, so of coarse you had to walk through it.

Your eyes fell on the last jar of cup-cake icing and you quickly reached out to grab it, only to grab a pale, very freckled, hand instead. You glared at it's owner, but met the pleading baby-blue puppy eyes of a man with strawberry-blond hair and a bunch of freckles splashed across his face, rather than an angry old house-wife with a whining child in her cart like you usually had to deal with when fighting over food.

"oh, you wanted this, poppet?" the man asked

"yes, I did, captain obvious," you replied. You immediately regretted your own big mouth, even if he was asking for it. He was being nice so you let the jar go and forced a small smile.

"sorry, I run my big mouth to much, but usually when I want the same thing as someone else in this place it ends with a handbag to the face and the manager calling security," you said.

The guy gave you a weird look and you realized what you had just said. You face-palmed and you heard his bubbly chuckle, even over the sound of crying children and yelling, stressed out, mothers.

"My name is Oliver, I live with my two brothers and my unemployed french cousin and about ten minutes ago I ran over a guy with my cart because he was cussing. I think that makes us just about even, love," Oliver told you. You smiled happily. "as for the icing, I don't mind if you take it," he said sweetly, dropping it into your cart.

"my name is (full name). It's nice to meet you too," you said, cracking a smile.

"(last name)? You wouldn't happen to be related to (little sister's name) would you?" the man asked.

"yeah, she's my little sis, why? How do you know her?" you asked, a little suspicious. Why would an obviously older stranger be a friend of her? She was pretty much scared of all living human beings and you knew the few good friends she had.

"oh, my younger brother came home this friday cheering and when I asked him what was going on he said that he had managed to get a date with a young lady by the name of (S/N)," Oliver said happily.

"so they're dating, eh?" you smirked wickedly, already looking forward to tonights dinner with your shy little sister.

"yes, Allen said their date went quite well," Oliver answered. You blinked at him in surprise for a moment. She hadn't gone on a date. She only left the house to go out with friends and you always knew about it.

"h-hold on, they've already gone out?" you asked.

"yes, this saturday, didn't she tell you?" Oliver asked surprised.

"no, she didn't," you said, barely listening to what the brit was saying at this point.

Your sister had lied to you. She had gone out with some guy and she was gone all night and half of the next day. Maybe she wasn't as innocent and shy as you believed. She had sleepovers with her friend all the time and it's not like you kept tabs on her all the time, you knew her friends well enough and she was a smart girl.

"well, then you should meet, shouldn't you~? Why don't you come over for diner tonight? And bring your sister with you, I'm just dying to met her," Oliver cheered.

"yes... yes, I will," you said, regaining your hold on reality.

"great! Here's our address. And if you're coming over I will need that icing, poppet," the blonde said happily.

"sure, that's okay," you said.

"I'll see you at six. Goodbye, love," Oliver finished, walking away.

You finished doing your shopping and walked over to your car with two bags full of stuff when you noticed a small crowd surrounding an ambulance.

"what happened?" you asked a guy near the middle.

"they found this guy in the dumpster. He was coughing blood and talking nonsense. He said a demon with pink and bleu eyes slammed into him with his cart. His ribs were so smashed his chest looked hollow, so we all know that's impossible. Still, it's real nasty. I doubt he'll make it," the guy said.

You got in your car and drove home, unable to suppress a smirk when you thought of a pink and blue eyed demon pounding into a guy with a shopping cart, but the more you thought about it... Oliver had eyes like that... and he said he'd hit a guy with his cart earlier... no, that was impossible. Oliver looked like he couldn't hurt a fly and to mash a dude up because he was swearing? No, out of the question.

You, on the other hand, were about to unleash your own demonic strength on your sister. Not by chewing her out, or punishing her.

Diner tonight would be be sweet. Sweet as revenge, sweet as cupcakes, and sweet as the strawberry blond english gentleman you had met that day.


	2. Chapter 2

You came home and put away some groceries in the kitchen. Your sister dropped in just a few moments later. she picked up the apples you had bought and moved them to the fruit bowl on the rarely used kitchen table, taking one as she went.

You looked at her to find her looking down at the old table. She dragged her finger over the fine layer of dust that had gathered there. When was the last time you had used it? The last time your parents were home for dinner was about three weeks ago, so... three weeks. she sighed.

You knew she often missed your mom and dad, much more than you did. You had spend half your life hating them for pretty much abandoning you and your sis. Another third of your life was spend ignoring their existence entirely. The were home once every few weeks for a couple of days, so that wasn't hard.

She put some cans in the fridge with the apple in her mouth, while you put away the the last jars and containers that were in her grocery bag.

you turned back around and chuckled when you looked at her.

"oink oink!" you mocked, reminding her of the apple that was still in her mouth and made her look like a roasted pig ready for serving.

"what's for dinner tonight?" she asked flatly.

"I have no idea," you replied, which wasn't unusual. You often took turns in preparing diner, but you you usually ended up eating in the living room for the TV, or you ate in your room by yourself. Either way, you two had little contact and dinner was always a last minute decision.

"alright then, how about you get us some pizza, so I can make a call?" she said, already trying to leave the kitchen.

"who are you gonna call? Allen?" you said, an obvious mock voice, and then it got through to her what you said. you knew about Allen.

"I went to the grocery store today," you started in her "you know there's a 99% chance of shit-storm an it's coming right at ya!" voice.

"Shocking," she sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table, she had this "not amused" look, that made you want to punch her. Did she really not get how serious this was?! Well... so far groceries were not too serious.

"and I met this cheerful strawberry-blonde gentleman. We were going for the same jar of icing and-"

"you both fell in love at first sight," she joked.

"almost. He let me have it and asked for my name. I told him and he asked if I was perhaps related to (S/N) and I asked him how he could possibly be familiar with my little sister," you said, almost surprised she didn't give a sarcastic "AAW~" like she usually would have.

"but I don't know anyone like that," she said.

"just wait, that part is coming." you promised. "he answered me that he had two younger brothers who he looked after and mentioned that the youngest was dating a pretty young girl by the name of (S/N)!" you voice dropped about 3 octaves near the end of that sentence and she visibly gulped.

You looked at your sister who was currently processing what you had just said.

"listen, I can explain! He asked me out for dinner once! We went on one date! And we've barely gone out for three days now! You don't expect me to come skipping into the place one afternoon cheering "I have a boyfriend! His name is Allen and we're going out for dinner!", do you?" she said defensively.

"I'm not pissed about you having a boyfriend, I'm pissed about that date of yours!" you yelled. Playing dumb wasn't gonna work, no way!

"WHAT?" she said, raising her voice, which was a pretty rare occasion. You had officially lost track of the conversation, she seemed seriously confused.

"YOU SAID YOU WERE STAYING OVER WITH YOUR FRIEND LAST SATURDAY WHILE YOU ACTUALLY WERE WITH A BOY! I DON'T WANT MY SISTER SLEEPING AROUND WITH SOME GUY THE DAY AFTER THEY'VE FIRST TALKED!" you yelled, your eyes growing a little wet and your voice wavering. Damn, why did you always loose your cool at this kind of moment?!

"oh, well if that's it you don't have to worry you know. I really did sleep at (BFF/N)'s place. I just stayed over with her so you wouldn't bring him in for interrogation." she said, making your eyes widen.

"w-what?" you asked.

"I went to her place, got ready, had my date, and then I went back to her and went to sleep. That's all," she explained. You examined her closely, looking for the slightest trace of a lie. You found none.

"oh, thank god," you said, sighing in relief.

Your sister was still shy, innocent, and most of all, she was still a virgin!

"so does that mean you'll make us a pizza now?" she asked, obviously relieved as well. Her relief was, however, short lived.

"no," you said bluntly.

"why not?" she asked, digging her teeth in the half consumed apple once more.

"well, let me finish my story, I told Oliver you had never told me about your new boyfriend, so he invited us both over for dinner so we could meet," you said with a sly smirk, counting down until the mental bomb you had just dropped would detonate

she almost dropped her apple and her eyes went wide. She tossed the remains of the apple into the trashcan and banged her head repeatedly against the kitchen table, leaving a clear mark of where her forehead had hit the surface in the dust.

"we'll leave in an hour," you said, leaving the kitchen and ignoring your sister's obvious misery.

The punishment seemed a bit to severe looking back now, but you needed to meet this boy and strangely... you wanted to see Oliver too.


End file.
